


对棋

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 是一个求婚。三年前写的，补档。
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 1





	对棋

  
Anaire还没睡醒，就被一双热情的唇吻醒了。她迷迷糊糊地找回了视界，Nolofinwe清晰的眉眼就出现在她的视线之内。  
“我并没有说让你叫我起床，”Anaire小声地抱怨着，一点也不急着坐起来，“我只是说请你来……”话还没说完又被对方吻住了。  
“那你只能怪我起得早，不然又会被一大堆公文抓住了。”他笑着又在恋人唇角补上一个吻，用鼻尖蹭着她白嫩的脸颊。她伸手去扶住了他的脸颊，似乎是想讨好他让她再睡一会儿——前几天她的姐姐刚刚结了婚搬了出去，她帮母亲忙家务活忙得没空睡觉。Nolofinwe完全不理会她的讨好，环着她细软的腰就把她从被子里扶了起来：“别这样，亲爱的——”  
Anaire又有些闹脾气，干脆依着他的胸口又睡过去了。他觉得没有什么所谓，从床头拿了梳子过来给她梳头发。她微微蜷曲的长发一直垂泄到腰间，轻细而丰盈。Nolofinwe看她看得出了神，把她细碎的鬓发绞作长辫向耳后的方向编结。  
Anaire大概可以说得上是Noldor里面少有的漂亮姑娘了，只是不太热衷于打扮自己。Nolofinwe用了一点心思给他的恋人编了一个发式，在洁白的额前压上一顶额冠。他把她从被窝里抱了出来，Anaire这下是真的醒了——她可不想就这样被一个王子抱去街上。虽然他今天穿着随意，连外面的长袍都是白色的，但是Anaire相信大家认出他绝对不仅是因为那身银蓝色的服饰。  
她迅速地扶着他的肩膀从他怀里跳了下来，其间额头不小心撞了一下他的下颌。  
“我今天不太想出去。”他眨了眨眼，改成握住她的双手，把手指一一扣进她的指缝里，“估计走在半路上我又会被抓回去了。”因为上一次约会本来是在集市上乱逛，他们买了很多吃的打算去野餐，结果走到半路被Nolofinwe的侍卫撞见了。那个侍卫也没有看到他身后的Anaire，就告诉他“今天有多要紧的事情要处理”，Anaire听见了这句话只好催他回去，等他真正看到那些事情的时候才发现那些不过是细琐的小事，而Arafinwe早就给处理完了。  
况且他今天有更重要的事情要做——就算是再麻烦的事情也得让Arafinwe撑一下了，虽然他们都不约而同地觉得最麻烦的是Curufinwe。  
Anaire想了一会儿不太知道做什么，Nolofinwe抬眼正好看到她书房角落的棋盘，那还是他亲手铸造的一副棋子。她看明白了他的意思，正好新近她和父亲学了棋艺，便把他的这个差点被否决念头提了出来：“我们下盘棋吧。”如果输得太厉害再去做别的事情好了。  
Nolofinwe望见她眼底那点雀跃的光彩，知道她最近对棋艺颇有研究，急于实战一下，便笑着吻了她一下：“那我去摆棋盘，茶水只好拜托你了。”  
Anaire把香茶端到了花园正中的亭子里，打算去告诉他地方不在书房的时候，却发现他早就在花园那里摆上了棋盘。她在他的对面坐了下来，亮晶晶的眸子映满了斑斓的花海。“我们来设置一个惩罚吧，”Nolofinwe捏着棋子笑道，“输的要答应赢的人做一件事情。”  
“那可不行——”Anaire瞪大了眼睛，“除非你让我。”因为她很清楚他平时都是在跟哪些人下棋，自己底子弱一些的几乎没有什么胜算了。  
“谁输谁赢还不一定，”Nolofinwe一本正经地看着她，眼底的笑意却半分未减，“你几乎是我遇到的最聪慧的女子了。”  
Anaire后来想了一下才勉强答应了，开始挪动了第一颗子。然而出乎她意料的是Nolofinwe第一盘就输给她了——他只顾着攻击她的侧翼，却没留意到己方的心脏部分空缺了出来，Anaire没费多大力气就赢了。  
似乎是没有那么难——她狡黠地笑着把Nolofinwe的发式换成了女式的发式。  
“你这个惩罚实在是太难为人了……”当她把自己头上的发夹扣在他发鬓的时候，Nolofinwe苦笑着喝了一口茶，“再来一盘。”  
这一次他注意到了中间，却没注意到侧面的漏洞，等到他反应过来的时候笨拙的国王已经被困在中央不能动弹了，Anaire顺势就把它吃掉了。这一次她更加调皮，拿墨水往他脸上涂了两个圈——她知道他不会生她的气。  
她看着他快要笑岔气了，然而Nolofinwe倒是一点责备她的意思都没有，但是看着她的笑容也没忍住笑了起来。  
然而到了第五盘的时候Anaire发现情况有些不太一样了——这一次他防守得实在巧妙，连最后Anaire都没发现自己是怎么输的，直到他讲给她听的时候她才意识到自己的侧翼有多大一个漏洞。  
“你得帮我把之前这些都给拆了洗掉。”Nolofinwe苦笑着提出这个要求。Anaire感到挺意外——她还以为他也会往她身上做一些改造，但还是有些不情愿地帮他擦掉了脸上的涂鸦，把发式重新替他梳了回去。  
再赢回来就好。她重新调整了一下注意力，决定要认真一点——一定是刚才太大意了。  
然而这一次她输的更快。Nolofinwe用了二十来步的时间就顺理成章地吃掉了她的国王，这让她有些郁闷，开始确信之前一直是他在让她。  
Nolofinwe意识到她有些丧气，也觉得游戏可以结束了。“愿赌服输，”他看着有些懊恼的Anaire，知道她已经不太想再继续下去了，便微微笑道，“你得答应我这件事才算结束。”  
“嗯，所以是要做什么？”Anaire有些不情愿地撅起了红润的唇。如果是损毁形象的事情，那就没有挽回的机会了——她还得顶着这个惩罚一整天。  
但是她很快注意到Nolofinwe的神色严肃了起来，连望向她的目光都开始变得灼烫。他站起身来，径直走到她面前，而后从怀里取出了那个盒子，在她反应过来之前单膝跪了下去。  
“我要你把一生都交给我。”  
  
她看到那枚银色的婚戒上映着清冷的光。  
  



End file.
